keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Kids
"Crazy Kids" is a song performed by Ke$ha. The single version features rapper will.i.am. It serves as the fifth track on Ke$ha's sophomore album Warrior, and the third single from the album. Featuring whistling, the song is of the technopop, trance, and hip hop genres. A music video for the track premiered on MTV on 28 May 2013, followed by the finale of Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life. Negative reviews emerged from critics regarding will.i.am's addition to the song, while positive remarks regarding the video, Kesha's outfit in the video, followed; accompanied by comparisons between her Riff Raff and Brooke Candy. Worldwide, the song has reached moderate success. In the United Kingdom, the record peaked at 27 in the Official Chart. In the United States, the song entered the Hot 100 at number 59 and peaked at number 40 and entered the Mainstream Top 40 at number 22, eventually peaking at number 19. In Australia, the song obtained gold certification with digital sales of over 35,000 units. Crazy Kids" reached the top 10 of the Belgian Ultratip charts; peaking at 5 and 8 in Flanders and Wallonia respectively. The record reached 14 in the charts in both Ireland and Lebanon. The track reached its highest peak in South Korea, reaching number 2. Background The song was recorded for Kesha's second album, Warrior. Kesha stated that the track is this album's version of her 2010 single "We R Who We R". She recorded the song in June 2012. will.i.am was in a nearby recording studio when he heard Luke, Blanco and Cirkut working with Kesha on the track, and immediately wanted to get involved. He co-wrote the album version and later wrote and recorded a new verse for himself, hoping he would be the featured artist in the song. Initially the record label decided not to include his verse; however, later his verse was included in the single/remix version of the song. In this remix, Kesha's second verse is omitted completely in favor of Will.i.am's verse. It officially impacted Top 40/Mainstream radio on April 29, 2013 and Rhythmic radio on May 7, 2013. It was made available for purchase as a digital download on April 30, 2013. will.i.am produced two other tracks whilst working with Luke, Blanco and Cirkut; they appear on will.i.am's album #willpower. The song has been treated to two other remixes as well, one featuring Juicy J, and one featuring Pitbull. Each remix follows the formula of omitting Kesha’s second verse, in favor of the new rap verses by each rapper in their respective remix. The remix featuring Juicy J is included on Now That’s What I Call Music! 47. Music video In the video, Kesha wore cornrows. Critics congratulated the style-shift, comparing it to her hip hop peers, Riff Raff and Brooke Candy. In the video Kesha wore large platform shoes and gold-rimmed sunglasses, as well as golden heart-shaped earrings. The video contains a scene where Kesha is flanked by chocolate-colored pit bulls, which Liza Darwin of MTV compared to the opening scene of the video for Lana Del Rey's song "Born to Die". In that video, Del Rey is situated between two Bengal tigers. Darwin also commented on Kesha's grill, comparing it to similar attire worn by Iggy Azalea. Gallery Artwork crazykids 1_cover.jpg|Official cover Crazy Kids Will I Am Cover.jpg|Remix featuring will.i.am cover Crazy Kids Juicy J Cover.jpg|Remix featuring Juicy J cover Videos Ke$ha - Crazy Kids (Behind The Scenes) ft. will.i.am Crazy Kids|Album version Ke$ha - Crazy Kids (audio) ft. will.i.am|Remix featuring will.i.am Ke$ha - Crazy Kids (Audio) ft. Juicy J|Remix featuring Juicy J Ke$ha - Crazy Kids ft. Pitbull|Remix featuring Pitbull Kesha - Crazy Kids Live at iHeartRadio Ultimate Pool Party 29 06 2013 1080p Lyrics |-| Album version = |-| will.i.am verse = |-| Juicy J verse = |-| Pitbull verse = Navigation Category:2013 Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Warrior songs Category:Warrior Tour songs Category:North American Tour 2013 songs Category:Songs Category:Singles from Warrior